The Officers and a Silver Knight
by blackdragon157
Summary: Hana, a girl that was a shy girl that was abussed by her parents and that loved the book Dragon Knights, wakes up in their world. She then meets the four dragon officers. Can she make friends with them for the first time, or will she be alone once more?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters of Dragon Knights, but I do own Hana. All characters and plot belongs to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. All hail Mineko! I hope that you enjoy the story.

Ch.1 Meeting the Dragon Officers/The Silver Creature

She ran through the forest as fast as she could, away from her parents. She didn't know where she was. All she remember was that her parents locked her in the basement and was about to recieve her punishment. When they were about to deliver the final blow, she suddenly woke up in the forest. Not knowing where she was or where her parents were, she kept running as fast as she could. She stopped in the middle of the forest, out of breath and energy. She stared at herself. She had cuts and bruises all over her. Her long black hair was cut uneven. She stares at her reflection of her saphire blue eyes then focus back to her injuries. A half broken knife was still jabbed in her leg. She heard a twig snapped. She also had a katana with her, so she pulled it out, ready for whatever what was coming. She saw a man came out of the bush. Her eyes went wide. It was the Blue Dragon Officer Kai-Stern from her favorite book, Dragon Knights. He had silver hair and silverish eyes with glasses. He was wearing a white outfit with ear piercing. She clentch to the katana, shaking in fear. "Easy...I won't hurt you." Kai-Stern said in a gentle voice. He walk towards her with cautious. He kneeled infront of her, placing his hand on her cheek lightly. Tears were running down her cheeks. _"Dang...if only Ruwalk was here..."_Kai-Stern thought. He stroked her hair lightly. "You okay?" Kai-Stern asked. She stood silent as the tears rolls down her cheeks. He saw all the injuries she had. "Can you move?" Kai-Stern asked. She stared at her leg, with the half broken knife still jabbed in her leg. Kai-Stern took off his jacket and puts it around Hana's shoulders. He slid his arms gently around her shoulder and under her knees, picking her up. "You're going to be okay..." Kai-Stern said while smiling gently at her. She stares at him suprised, because no one would help her before. Kai-Stern carried Hana to the nearby town, which was Costa Rica. Kai-Stern stared at Hana, realizing that she fell asleep. He saw three people waiting for him. One had multi-color brown hair that falls down to his back witha brownish outfit. One had black hair with black eyes that was wearing a white leather trench coat with a black outfit. The last one had green hair and orange eyes that was wearing a black jacket and a white shirt with white jeans. "Where have you been!" Alfeegi asked. Kai-Stern sighed. "I had to help someone out." Kai-Stern said while trying to get a better grip on the girl that he was carrying. "Who's the girl?" Ruwalk asked. Kai-Stern stared at her. "I don't know. I found her in the forest, running away from something or someone. I had to help her. She needs a doctor." Kai-Stern said. Ruwalk managed to call in a doctor in the hotel they were staying in. Within a few hours, the doctor walked out of the room where the girl was sleeping at. "How is she?" Kai-Stern asked. The doctor took off his glasses. "She does have a lot of injuries, but I managed to bandage her up and took the broken knife out of her leg without harming her. If she rests for a few days, she should be fine." The doctor said. Kai-Stern sighed in relief, knowing that the girl will be okay. Kai-Stern walked in the room where the girl was sleeping at. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He smiled gently at her. He heard someone walked in. It was Ruwalk. He stood next to him. "How is she?" Ruwalk asked. Kai-Stern smiled at the sleeping girl. "She would be okay when she has a few days rest. I managed to rescue her on time." Kai-Stern said. Ruwalk smiled. "I don't think she's from here though..." Ruwalk said. Kai-Stern nods in agreement. She was just wearing jeans with a regular red t-shirt and black sneakers. He sighs. "We should let her rest." Ruwalk suggested. "Okay." Kai-Stern said. He got up and walk towards the door. He stares at her one more time before leaving.

Hana snuggled deeper into the bed she was in. She doesn't remember her bed being so soft. She opened her eyes slowly and she realized that she was not in the basement that was her room that her parents gave her. She saw her sneakers laying down gently on the floor right next to the bed she was laying down in. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She heard someone walked in. It was the Black Dragon Officer Tetheus. She thought that he was a little scary sometimes when she started to read Dragon Knights. She was actually scared of him, she just doesn't want to admit it. Tetheus saw her awake. "Oh, you're awake. It looks like you're going to be okay." Tetheus said. She stares at him confused. Tetheus sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember anything before you passed out?" Tetheus asked. She shook her head no. He sighed. "I guess you don't like talking to people..." He asked. She looked away from him. He was now concern. "Do you feel dizzy at all? Any joints hurting you or anything?" Tetheus asked. She shook her head no again. Tetheus smiled gently. "That's good news." Tetheus said. She stares at him even more confused. He was alot...nicer than he was in the book. She thought of him as the silent type and doesn't let his emotions get infront of him. _"Maybe it's how Mineko made him in the manga..."_ Hana thought. She suddenly heard her stomach growled loudly. She hid her blush and eyes with her bangs. "Wait here and I'll get you something to eat." Tetheus said. She stares at him as he walks out of the room, leaving Hana once more alone by herself. She stares at her bandages that were wrapped around her injuries. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. She was scared that her parents would find her and make her go through pain that was horrifiying for her age. She buried her head against her knees and cried softly to herself. If this was a dream, she didn't want to leave. She laid her head back on the pillow. It was soft. She closed her eyes, trying to get much sleep as she could. She heard the door open. Hana tried to pretend she was asleep. She felt the person sitting on the edge of the bed. She felt the person stroking her hair lightly. The hand was soft and warm. "I'll see you when you wake up." The voice said. She heard him leave the room, closing the door lightly. She stares at the door, then smiled lightly. She then fell back asleep, hoping to have a good dream instead of a nightmare. For some reason, she was dreaming that she was running in a field with a dragon flying right beside her. She then saw the dragon castle infront of her, with Lord Lykouleon and Lady Raseleane waiting for her. Then she woke up in the room she first met one of the officers. She suddenly saw a creature sitting next to her. It's silverish scales shined from the reflection rom the sun. It's silverish white eyes were calm, staring at her as she sits up. It spreads its bat-like wings. "Are you a dragon that was in my dreams?" Aleese asked. The dragon nods. He got a note card out; scribbling it before showing to Hana. _"My name is Silver. Lord Lykouleon sended me to protect you."_ Silver said. She was shocked that Lord Lykouleon knew who she was. Silver scribbled the back of the card then showing it to Hana. _"He knew that you were from another dimension and probably needed help because he asked Sarazar about you. He felt extremly bad for you from all of the memories you had over the years."_ Silver said. She then had a sad look then looked out of the window. Silver nuzzled her. She stared at Silver. "I thought that there were five duel dragons." Hana said. Silver showed her a note card. _"I'm a special dragon in the dragon tribe. I'm only summoned if the Dragon Lord asks me to come."_ Silver said. She swinged her feet to the side of the bed and then got up. She stared at herself in the mirror. Silver perched on the dresser. _"Do you need a new outfit, master? I can help you with that."_ Silver said. Hana looked at her clothes. She then nodded at Silver. Silver spreaded his wings and let his powers surrounded her. She then was suprised at the outfit. It was a red long sleeve with a black vest. Her blackish red pants matched with her black high knee heels. She was wearing white gloves on her hands. Her hair was still cut uneven. "You think you can help me even out my hair as well, Silver?" Hana asked. Silver smiled and perched on her shoulder. Within a few minutes, her hair was near the length to her upper back. She smiled at Silver. "Thank you." Hana said. Silver nods. She then thought of the dragon officers. _"It's ok, Hana. The officers already know that I'm here. I didn't tell them about you coming from another dimension. Lord Lykouleon ordered me not to, so don't worry about that. His majesty will tell them. He also told me not to tell the officers about how you got your injuries. He's leaving that up to you to tell them..that is if you want to tell them."_ Silver said. Hana sighed in relief. "So I'm not dreaming that I'm in Dusis." Hana said. Silver nodded. _"We're are in Mt Emphaza for now, you might have to travel with the officers to the dragon castle so that Lord Lykouleon can everything to you." _Silver said. She nodded. She then was shocked. _"Mt. Emphaza? That's like a five or ten day walk to Draqueen...probably more than that."_ Hana thought. Just when she was opening the door, she accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Yellow Dragon Officer Ruwalk and White Dragon Officer Alfeegi infront of her. "Oh, you're awake. We were going to check on you...uhh..." Ruwalk didn't know her name. She stared at Silver. He got a note card out. _"Her name is Hana."_ Silver said. Ruwalk smiled. "I'm Ruwalk and this is Alfeegi." Ruwalk said. Hana smiled and shook his hand and then Alfeegi's. She walked in the entrance of the hotel and saw Black Dragon Officer Tetheus and Blue Dragon Officer Kai-Stern waiting for them. "You guys ready?" Kai-Stern asked. Hana nodded. Silver perched on her shoulder. "I guess you already meeted your dragon, Hana." Tetheus said. She was shocked that he knew her name. She stared at Silver. He shrugged, he didn't say her name to the officers when he came here. "I'm Kai-Stern and his name is Tetheus." Kai-Stern said. She bows at them bow. "We have a long way to the Dragon Castle, so we need to leave as soon as possible." Tetheus ordered. Hana stared at Silver. _"Don't worry about weapons, master. You can summon your sword as well just like the other members can. I'll show you later, and Tetheus can teach you sword fighting since he's the captain of the dragon fighters."_ Silver said. Hana nodded and followed the officers out of the hotel. Tetheus handed her a black trench coat. "Here." Tetheus said. She putted the coat on and it was a perfect fit. "It's gonna be awhile until we get to the castle." Tetheus said. Hana nodded. She walked along Kai-Stern. "Ummm...Kai-Stern?" Hana asked. Kai-Stern stares at Hana. "I...well...thank you for...saving me." Hana said while blushing lightly. She loved all the dragon officers equally and they were her favorite characters in the manga. Kai-Stern puts his hand on her shoulder. "It was nothing." Kai-Stern said while smiling at her. She smiled gently. It was going to be along adventure for Hana, but she was hoping that she can bond with the officers as much as she could.

Ch.2 Up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from Dragon Knights, only Hana. All of the characters of Dragon Knights belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. Oh, Great Mineko, teach me your great ways of art and dragons!

Ch.2 Seperation/Memories

Hana was walking behind the four officers with Silver, her dragon, perched on her shoulder. They've been walking for at least five hours since they left from the hotel in Mt. Emphaza. She was then wondering why the officers were there in the first place. Silver nuzzled Hana. She smiled and stroked his back. Silver purred. "Let's take a break for now." Alfeegi said. They sat down near a tree that had a wide open space. "You okay, Hana? You've been quiet since we left the hotel." Ruwalk asked in concern. She smiled. "Sorry, I'm kinda bad at starting conversations." Hana confessed. Ruwalk smiled. "I don't think you're the only one." Ruwalk said. Silver was sitting in Hana's lap, staring at the field. "Something wrong, Silver?" Hana asked. Silver was staring at the sky. She then notice what was wrong with Silver. "You know, Silver...you can fly around for a bit if you want." Hana said. Silver stared at Hana. He then scribbled something on the note card. _"Do you want to learn how to?"_ Silver asked. She stared at the officers. Tetheus then stood up. "I guess I can start training you." Tetheus said. The three officers stared at him. Tetheus held his hand out to Hana. She grabbed his hand, letting him help her up. "Lord Lykouleon instructed me to train her." Tetheus said. She then headed out in the field, following Tetheus from behind. "Silver. You know what to do." Tetheus said. Silver nodded and transformed a little bigger than what he used to be, big enough to ride. _"I forgot...the duel dragons can change forms..._" Hana said. Silver lowered himself, allowing Tetheus to get on. He stares at Hana. "Aren't you coming?" Tetheus asked. She snapped out of daydreaming and hopped on Silver infront of Tetheus. "Make sure you get a good grip. Otherwise, you will fall off when your dragon takes off." Tetheus instructed. Silver then spreaded his wings, started to hover from the ground. "When you're on your dragon, you can attack from anywhere and the enemies you can't reach on the ground." Tetheus said. Silver then started to fly around. Hana looked at the ground, amazed from the view. After a few minutes, Silver landed. Tetheus slipped off of Silver's back then helped Hana off. "How do you know so much about flying a dragon?" Hana asked. "I am a dragon officer. His majesty had trouble flying his dragon one time, so I had to help." Tetheus said. Silver transformed back to his normal size then perched on Hana's shoulder. "Now, I'm going to teach some sword techniques. Are you ready?" Tetheus asked. Hana nodded. _"Try to focus your energy and then try summoning your sword."_ Silver said. She tried to focus. She felt something in her hand. She opened her eyes and saw her sword. It had a silver jewel on the top and had a sharp point like how a katana would. "The first thing to know is never let your guard down, no matter the cause or the situation. Otherwise, your enemy will have the advantage and hit you." Tetheus said. He got a log out. "Now, try cutting this log with the best ability you have now." Tetheus ordered. She nodded and got a good grip on her sword. She then started to think the painful memories of her parents. Within seconds, she sliced the log and then stared at what she did. The log fell into many pieces. Tetheus stares at her suprised. "...how was that?" Hana asked. Tetheus stared at the log. "...24 slices within five seconds. Not bad." Tetheus said while crossing his arms. Tetheus walks to her. "...you know a thing or two about sword techniques, but try getting a better grip on the sword and you might be fine. With a few days of training, you will eventually get it." Tetheus said. She nods. "Let's head back to the others." Tetheus ordered. Hana followed Tetheus to where the other officers were waitng. Tetheus sat back down while Hana sat near Ruwalk and Kai-Stern. "How did she do?" Ruwalk asked. Tetheus stared at him. "...she managed to do 24 slices within five seconds, but she needs to work on her grip of her sword. Other than that, she did well." Tetheus said. Hana smiled at him. Silver's head jolted up and then growled. "What is it?" Hana asked. Tetheus summoned his sword. "Demons?" Kai-Stern asked. "Three of them, but far away from us. We need to keep moving." Tetheus said. Hana got up and followed the officers. In five minutes, they reached to a bridge that looked really old. "I don't think it can hold all of us." Ruwalk said. Hana heard the demon roaring from the distance behind them. "Go one at a time." Alfeegi said. Ruwalk, Kai-Stern, and Alfeegi managed to cross the bridge. When Hana was half way across, the bridge was about to break. "Hana, head back to where Tetheus is!" Kai-Stern said. Hana nodded and headed back. When she was almost there, the bridge snapped. Hana closed her eyes, but didn't feel falling down. She opened her and saw that Tetheus managed to grab her. "Don't worry, I got you!" Tetheus said. He helped her up the cliff. "You guys okay?" Alfeegi asked. "We're okay!" Hana yelled. Tetheus looked around. "You guys go on ahead to the nearest town. We'll meet you there." Tetheus said. Within minutes, the three officers were gone. Hana stared at Tetheus. "Let's get moving." Tetheus ordered. Hana nodded and followed Tetheus from behind. "Can't we use Silver to get across?" Hana asked. "We can't risk that. It will cause a comotion to the demons around us." Tetheus said. Hana stared at Silver. Silver nodded in agreement to Tetheus. She kept close to Tetheus from behind. They were deep within the forest. Hana heard hissing from behind. "Ever get the feeling you're being followed?" Hana asked Tetheus. Tetheus looked behind. "They're following us. Get ready to battle." Tetheus ordered. There were hissing all around then. Hana's back was against Tetheus' back. The three demons were surrounding both of them. Tetheus got two of them while Hana was fighting one of them. When Hana was about to attack it, it let out a illusion of someone. He had black hair and green eyes wearing a military suit. It was her older brother. She then froze on the spot, hesitating to attack or not. When Tetheus was done with his demons, he saw Hana frozen up with the demon infront of her. It was an illusion demon and it created an illusion Hana couldn't get out of. The demon was about to attack her. Hana closed her eyes, waiting for it to end. She heard a clang. She opened her eyes and saw Tetheus deflecting his sword from the demon's attack. She then had the chance. "Silver!" Hana commanded. With one fiery breath, the demon died from the silver dragon's flames. Tetheus stares at Hana. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for him to yell at her for messing up. She instead felt his hand on the top of her head. She stares at him. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded. She stood up, but then fell all of the sudden, but Tetheus caught her fall and help her stood up. "I...guess I'm still a little weak in the legs..." Hana confessed. She heard him sighed. She suddenly felt herself being lifted. Tetheus was carrying her. Silver then perched on his shoulder. Tetheus started to walk while carrying Hana in his arms. She knew that he was strong, but never this strong. Tetheus saw that something was bugging her. "Something wrong?" Tetheus asked. "I...thought you were going...to yell at me for messing up." Hana said. Tetheus stops walking. "Do you want me to yell at you?" Tetheus asked. Hana blushed. "N-No! I-It's just that..." Hana sighed. "...if I mess up on the tiniest thing, everyone would start yelling at me. So...I thought you would...you know...yell at me for not killing the demon on the spot...instead...I hesitated..." Hana said. Tetheus sighed. He continued to walk. "It was your first attempt...so there's nothing to be ashamed of. I knew you would hesitate on the first try..." Tetheus said. Hana stared at him. "The question is...what made you froze up?" Tetheus asked. She then had her head low. "I...saw my older brother...he's dead though." Hana said. Tetheus stared at her in concern. "What happened to him?" He asked. Hana sighed. "I had an older brother named Jason...we did everything together. He use to serve for the military in the continent I came from. There was a war going on. He would usually send me letters to tell me that he was okay. One day...robbers broke into my house. My brother came home when they had us hostage. He...managed to beat up most of them. But...one had me cornered...he...pulled out a gun on me and was about to shoot me...when I woke up...m-my brother...was dead...he took the shot...he died protecting me..." Hana had a hard time explaining the story. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "It's my fault...it's my fault that he's dead..." Hana started to break down. Tetheus stood there in silence. Silver put his head low, feeling the sorrow in his master. Tetheus then held her close, thinking that she needed much comfort. She had her arms around his neck, crying on his shoulder. Tetheus then stared at Silver that was perched on his shoulder. Silver nods and transformed to his bigger form. With Hana still in his arms, Tetheus got on Silver's back. Silver then started to fly to where the other officers are. "Put us infront of the town, Silver." Tetheus said. Silver nodded.

Meanwhile, the three officers were waiting for the silver knight and the other dragon officer. "I hope nothing happens to them..." Ruwalk said. Alfeegi stares at him, knowing what he meant. Alfeegi then notice someone coming towards them. It was Tetheus carrying the sleeping Hana in his arms with Silver perched on his shoulder. Alfeegi walked up to them. "What happened?" Alfeegi asked. Tetheus stares at Hana. "She used too much energy, so she passed out. I managed to carry her some of the way, but I asked Silver to drop us off infront of the town. No one saw Silver transformed back though." Tetheus said. Alfeegi stared at Hana, sleeping in the arms of the black dragon officer. "I managed to get us a hotel room while we were waiting. She needs alot of rest so she can gain her energy." Alfeegi said. Tetheus then nodded and then stared at Hana. Alfeegi walked to the other two, talking to them about what happened. Tetheus saw a tear ran down Hana's cheek, then felt her cuddling her head closer to his neck. He sighed. He stares at Silver. _"There's something else she didn't tell you..."_ Silver said. Tetheus stared at him. He heard Silver sighed. _"You and the other officers are her first friends she made in years. No one would get close to her. She was hoping to make a bond with you and the other officers when we left Mt Emphaza. She thinks of you and the officers as her close friends." _Silver said. Tetheus stared at Hana then smiled gently. Tetheus got a better grip of Hana and then went inside the hotel. He reached the room. "Silver, can you open the door? I got my hands full right now." Tetheus said, meaning that he had Hana sleeping in his arms. Silver opened the door and then perched on the table, stretching his body. Tetheus puts Hana down on the bed. He covers the sheets to her neck, then stroking her head lightly. He turned off the lights, leaving Hana sleeping in peace. He smiled at her and then closed the door lightly.

Ch.3 Up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from Dragon Knights, only Hana. All of the characters of Dragon Knights belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. Oh, Great Mineko, teach me your great ways of art and dragons!

Ch.3 The Past/The Underground River 

Hana opened her eyes and saw that she was in a bed in a bedroom. She heard soft snoring next to her. She looked and saw Ruwalk asleep in a chair. She also saw Silver curled up right next to her head. Hana moved slightly and then sat up. She saw it raining out. Silver woke up and saw his master awake. He let out a happy chirp, startling Hana. She smiled and stroked Silver with two fingers. She heard him purring. Ruwalk woke up and saw Hana stroking her dragon. "You okay?" Ruwalk asked. Hana smiled and nodded. "How long was I asleep?" Hana asked. He looked outside. "At least for two days." Ruwalk said. Hana then remembered what happened, her confessing that her brother was dead and saying that it was her fault. She then remember the reason why her parents abbuse her; they think it's her fault that their only son is dead. Ruwalk and Silver saw tears rolling down your cheek. "You okay, Hana?" Ruwalk asked. She then saw tears falling on her lap. She rubbed them away. "Yeah...I'm fine." Hana lied. Ruwalk stared at her in concern. "Is...it okay if I walk around town for awhile? I-I need some time alone..." Hana asked. She heard him sighed and felt his hand on the top of her head. "Sure...just be careful." Ruwalk said. Hana smiled and hugged him lightly. Ruwalk smiled and returned the hug. She pulled away and stared at Ruwalk. He smiled lightly at her, which made her smile back.

She sat on the shore of the lake in Memphis, the town the officers and herself were staying at. She saw her reflection in the water. She heard sudden flapping, thinking it was her dragon silver. She saw a yellowish-light dragon landing infront of her. He had only one horn in the middle of his forehead with a jewel on his forehead. His golden mane reached down to his lower back. His angel-like wings were glittering. He hopped on Hana's lap. She suddenly recognized the dragon. "...Dues?" She asked. Dues nods his head. Dues, also named Light, was the Dragon Lord Lykouleon's dragon. She saw that he had a letter in his mouth, adressed to herself. She gently grabbed the letter and looked at the letter. She opened it up and started to read the letter.

_"Dear Hana, _

_If you are reading this letter, then Dues managed to get to you safely. I'm really sorry that if you are going through things that are difficult for you. I'm also sorry that you lost your brother that day...it must be an awful experience for you to face...but I'm with you all of the way, so as the Officers and the other members of the dragon tribe. I asked Sarazar, our fortune teller, to keep track of your progress. Silver, your dragon, has ways to also to contact me as well. Sorry if I didn't get a chance to send you a letter to explain Silver's powers, but I think we should wait until you get to the castle and let me explain it to you in person. Have a high spirit, be strong and courageous until the day we meet. Don't worry about making friends as well, the officers are concern of your relationship with them now. Like I said, they will be with you every step of the way and will protect you. They are good people and I have full faith in them. Good luck, Hana._

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Lykouleon" _

She smiled at the second last sentence of the letter. She stares at Dues. He stares at Hana with a curious look. She stroked his soft mane. "Thank you for delivering this to me, Dues. Can you give Lord Lykouleon a message?" Hana asked. Dues nods. "Tell him that I will try my best to be strong until the day I arrive at the castle. And also, tell him I said thank you for worrying about me, It's really sweet of him." Hana said. Dues nods and spreaded his wings and flied in the sky, returning to the dragon castle. She smiled as the light dragon has disappeared from her sight. Lord Lykouleon felt like a father to her now, even though she never meeted him yet. Tears ran down her cheek, landing in her lap. She was now thinking to explain the officers how she got the injuries. They think that she got it from a demon. She felt something on her shoulder. It was Silver. "...Silver? I'm thinking about telling them where I got my...injuries from...but I'm...too scared...to tell them." Hana confessed. Silver nuzzled. She stares at them. _"If it makes you feel better, I'll tell them what happened."_ Silver said. Hana stared at him. _"Do you want some time alone, master?"_ Silver asked. Hana nodded. Silver nuzzled the side of her head before leaving Hana alone once more. Hana burried her hand in her knees and cried softly to herself.

Meanwhile, Silver managed to get all of the officers to a meeting. He explained Hana's life and how she got the injuries on the first day they meeted her. When Silver was done, they were all silent. Silver had his head low. "...is that why Hana wanted to bond with all of us?" Kai-Stern asked. Silver nodded. _"She's been alone for years and you four are the first friends she actually made in years. She...was actually scared of you guys at first because you were also the first four to help her out. Everyone else...wouldn't even bother helping her."_ Silver explained. Tetheus sat up. "Do you know where Hana is right now?" Tetheus asked. Silver stared outside. It was still raining. _"She's still probably at the lake near the town."_ Silver said. It was still raining. Tetheus grabbed his trench coat and headed out to look for Hana. "Try to find Hana." Tetheus ordered. The four officers started to look for Hana. Tetheus was near the lake where Silver said she was at. Tetheus then noticed a figure under a tree. Hana was under a tree, taking shelter from the rain. Her hair was already soaken wet and some of her clothes she was wearing. She was shivering, cold from being soaken wet from the rain. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks. She suddenly felt a coat around her shoulders. She turned and saw Tetheus right next to her. He put his hand on her cheek. "We heard what happened how you got the injuries...we're truly sorry what you went through..." Tetheus said. He kneeled infront of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, crying softly on his shoulder. Tetheus returned the hug, started to rub Hana's back softly. He then started to tighten the hug, trying to comfort her. When the rain started to lighten up, Tetheus gently slid his arms around her shoulder and under her knees, carrying her once more. He didn't notice that Hana fell asleep. He saw the other officers coming towards him including Hana's dragon. Silver gently perched on his shoulder. _"Lord Lykouleon just now contacted me, we need to get to the castle as soon as possible."_ Silver said. Tetheus nodded. He felt Hana shifting and rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed. "Let's keep moving." Tetheus said. "What about Hana? Should we wake her up?" Ruwalk asked. Tetheus stared at Hana, sleeping in his arms. "No. Let her sleep for now." Alfeegi said. Tetheus got a better grip of Hana and started to follow the other officers.

Hana started to wake up when she heard soft breathing and a steady heart beat. She was really upset when Tetheus found her under the tree in Memphis that she forgot what happened. She opened her eyes and saw Tetheus looking at the distance. The Officers decided to take a break, resting under a tree. She realized that she was in Tetheus' lap. She shifted a little and blushed lightly. In the manga, she never seen Tetheus like this in the series. The only person that can actually feels comfortable around with is Kitchel when he found her in the Caves where she found the Three Treasures, the items to defeat the demon lord Nadil. In fact, she never seen the officers act like this before in the Manga. Alfeegi barely yells at Ruwalk or Kai-Stern. Ruwalk and Kai-Stern are actually behaving around Alfeegi. She was pretty confused about this now, but she didn't let it get to her though. The officers are probably act like this if there's nothing really going on. Tetheus saw Hana awaked, then smiled lightly. "You okay?" Tetheus asked. Hana nodded. He sighed and brushed the hair away from Hana's face. She leaned her forehead near his neck and rest her hand on his chest. He leaned his head against the top of her head, rubbing her back softly. "Aww...I never seen the "Black Dragon Officer" act like this before..." Ruwalk said in sarcasm. Tetheus just glared at him, making him stay quiet. Hana sighed. _"Nope...they are still the same..."_ Hana thought. Alfeegi suddenly then noticed a cave. "What's that?" Alfeegi asked. The officers and Hana then now noticed the cave. Tetheus then stood up, carrying Hana, which made her blushed deeply. "Any demons?" Kai-Stern asked. Tetheus stared at the cave. "No." Tetheus said bluntly. "Should we check it out? It might be a shortcut to the castle." Ruwalk suggested. "Okay, use your brain for a second, Ruwalk. There's no cave that have a shortcut to the castle. Me and Lord Lykouleon already tried that. We never found one." Alfeegi said. "I think we should try. Hana, do you agree?" Ruwalk asked. Alfeegi stares at Hana. _"How come he made me involved with the conversation now?"_ Hana thought. "Uhhh...I'm staying out of this. You two solve it on your own." Hana said. Ruwalk and Alfeegi stared at her suprised. Hana looked away. Tetheus sighed. "We might as well check it out. It's probably a cave we didn't found yet." Kai-Stern said. The three started to walk towards the cave, leaving Hana alone with Tetheus for a minute. "...do they always act like this?" Hana asked. "...yep...and I have to go through with it every time those three fight." Tetheus said. They both sighed. "Well, we better hurry so we don't lose them before they get at it again." Tetheus said while adjusting his grip of Hana. He started to walk. "...I can walk, Tetheus. You can put me down." Hana said while blushing a light pink. Tetheus stared at her, then got a better grip of Hana in his arms. "...I rather not risk it. Something might happen to you once we are in the cave. Besides, you're light to me." Tetheus said. She knew why she was light to him. She knew that he was once a demon, and was then accepted in the dragon tribe. With dragon blood and yokai blood mixed in his veins, he is incredibly strong; with or without a weapon. She sighed and let it go. She saw Silver flying next to them. Silver smiled at her and then winked. Hana sighed. She stared at the other officers infront of her and Tetheus. She puts her arms around Tetheus' shoulders. The officers stopped; making Tetheus stopped. It was a underground river which looked very shallow. Ruwalk stepped into the river. The river only reached his knees. "We should go forward." Ruwalk said. Alfeegi was against this. "Do you have any better ideas?" Ruwalk asked. Alfeegi grunted to himself. "If something happens, I'm blaming you for this." Alfeegi said. Hana was now concern. She stared at Tetheus. He shrugged. "They act like this, but they are actually close friends. Don't let them fool you with their constant arguments, Hana." Kai-Stern whispered. Hana stared at Ruwalk and Alfeegi, then smiled gently. The officers were walking for at least an half hour and still didn't found anything. "This is leading us to nowhere." Hana said. Tetheus stopped walking, looking around to see if there were any clues. Hana then had an idea. "Silver, can you see if you can sense the exit of the cave?" Hana asked. Silver concentrated. _"If we keep going further for about another half hour, we should reach the exit."_ Silver said. "Did you just kicked me, Ruwalk!" Alfeegi asked. "I'm all the way over here. How can I kick you from there?" Ruwalk asked. Hana saw waves parting from each other. "...I don't think we're the only ones down here." Hana said. It started to show giant blueish frills, revealing itself as a giant sea serpent. It was bluesh green that was at least 30 feet long and at least 15 feet high. It's golden eyes stared at them. Kai-Stern was about to attack the serpent, until Hana started to feel something. "Wait, don't attack it!" Hana ordered. Kai-Stern stopped. "Tetheus, put me down. I think I know what I'm suppose to do." Hana said. Tetheus hesitated, but then put Hana safely on the ground. Hana walked towards the serpent. The serpent's head started to lean foward to Hana. She gently puts her hand on the serpent's forehead, stroking it gently. "Are you the guardian of this cave?" Hana asked. It nodded. "...think you can help us get out of here?" Hana asked. The serpent smirked and lowered his head. "Let's go, guys." Hana said. "I'm not getting on that thing!" Alfeegi said. Hana sighed. "It's either this, or swim there. Your choice. Besides, Sea Serpents are excellent swimmers; some relationships with the dragons as well. If we ride him, we might reach the exit much faster." Hana said. She then hopped on the serpant's back. The others hesitated, but then agreed with Hana's plan and hopped on the serpent's back. The serpent started to swim towards the other exit. "Hey, Hana? How do you know alot about sea serpents and dragons?" Kai-Stern asked. She smiled. "I do my studies." Hana said. Within minutes, the serpent managed to reach the exit. One of the officers helped Hana off the serpent's back. "Thank you for helping us." Hana said. The serpent nods its head and headed back to the cave. "Where are we?" Ruwalk asked. They looked around. "This is Dragoon. I guess we're closer to home." Kai-Stern said. Ruwalk smirked at Alfeegi. "Told you it was a faster way." Ruwalk said. Alfeegi glared at Ruwalk. Hana sighed. "Here we go again." Tetheus said. Hana laughed lightly, knowing that the officers were still their old selves that she once knew. Plus she was one step closer to bonding with them and almost at the dragon castle, where Lord Lykouleon is waiting for them.

Ch.4 up soon


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from Dragon Knights, only Hana. All of the characters of Dragon Knights belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. Oh, Great Mineko, teach me your great ways of art and dragons!

Ch.4 The Dragon Castle/Adjusting 

They've been walking for three hours, trying to get to the castle before the sun sets. Hana didn't get much of a sleep last night when they camped, she asked if she could keep watch while the officers sleep. Alfeegi noticed that Hana was slowing down. She usually is beside them. "What's wrong, Hana?" Alfeegi asked. Hana stared at Alfeegi. "...I'm fine." Hana said. Alfeegi sighed. "Did you get enough sleep?" Alfeegi asked again. Hana sighed in defeat. Alfeegi lowered his back. "Here." Alfeegi said while looking at Hana. Hana wrapped her arms around his shoulders and got on his back. He got a grip on Hana's legs and started to walk. Hana drifted to sleep and rest her head near his shoulder. Ruwalk then realized Alfeegi carrying Hana on his back. He then smiled. Hana was like a calming down force to Alfeegi. He barely yells at him or Kai-Stern for awhile when Hana was around him. Hana looked really peaceful when she was asleep. Alfeegi felt Hana snuggling her head against his shoulder. He smiled gently. In a few hours, Hana started to wake up. She stared at Alfeegi, who was carrying her. Alfeegi noticed Hana awaked. "You awake?" He asked. Hana nodded and let out a yawn. "How long was I asleep?" Hana asked while rubbing her eyes. "At least for three hours." Alfeegi said. He then got a better grip of Hana. She still had her arms around his shoulders. She rest her head against his shoulder. "Hana, you might as well get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." Alfeegi said. He then saw Hana asleep. He smiled gently. Ruwalk got beside Alfeegi. "She asleep?" Ruwalk asked. "Yeah...I told her I would wake her up when we get there." Alfeegi said. Ruwalk smiled at Hana with her head resting on Alfeegi's shoulder. "I'm suprise how this girl is still going." Ruwalk said. Kai-Stern and Tetheus stares at him. "What do you mean?" Kai-Stern asked. "Well, look at her. She's been through tough times; much harder than all of us. She lost her brother, didn't have family love for years, and being alone without having a single friend. I think she's been through alot." Ruwalk said. Tetheus stares at Hana. "She has more strength than any of us." Tetheus said. Silver then perched on Kai-Stern's shoulder. _"We're almost there..."_ Silver said. Soon, after another few hours, they arrived at the castle. "Hey, Hana. Wake up..." Alfeegi said. Hana opened her eyes, then closed her eyes. "Come on Hana, we're tired too." Alfeegi said. Kai-Stern was behind them. "Give her to me, Alfeegi. You deserve a break." Kai-Stern said. Alfeegi sighed and let Hana slip a little, letting Kai-Stern carry her in his arms. "Did she stay up all night yesterday?" Tetheus asked. Alfeegi nods. Silver sighed. He knew what it was; and yet didn't tell the officers why. He stares at Hana. She was asleep peacefully, without stirring alot. They soon arrived at the castle gate, where Lord Lykouleon were waiting for them. He had spiky blonde hair with bluesh green, gentle eyes. "I'm glad you guys are okay." Lykouleon said with a gentle smile. He then notice Hana sleeping in Kai-Stern's arms. "Is this Hana?" Lykouleon asked. "Yes, my lord. She...kinda stayed up all night yesterday. One of us had to keep watch and she volunteered. Alfeegi carried her most of the way, then I volunteered to carry her." Kai-Stern said. Lykouleon stand beside Kai-Stern and Hana. He smiled gently and brushed the hair that was hiding her face. She stir a little and started to open her eyes. "Hana?" Kai-Stern asked, unsure if she was awake or not. She then noticed Lord Lykouleon and blushed lightly. Lykouleon smiled gently and stroked her hair. "It's a honor meeting you, Hana." Lykouleon said in a gentle voice. She stares at Kai-Stern. He smiles at her. She then noticed something. Everytime she's near one of the officers or Lord Lykouleon, she feels safe and warm rather than cold and scared. She let out a small yawn. She heard Lykouleon chuckling, knowing that she was still tired. "You better get some sleep, Hana. You must be still tired." Lykouleon said. She leaned her head against Kai-Stern's shoulder and closing her eyes. She felt him carrying her and laying her down on a soft bed. Silver then laid right next to her, all curled up.

Hana was the only dragon knight right now, since the other dragons didn't found their masters yet. She then realized that this was the very beginning, before everything happened and when the three knights were found. For the past few days, she was staying at the castle with the officers, Lord Lykouleon, Queen Raseleane, and Cernozura. Hana walked into a room and noticed a piano. She rememberd her brother teaching her piano lessons before he left. She sat on the bench and started to play the piano. She then remembered a song that she use to sing when she felt a time that she felt alone, letting her mind drift off into her fantasy world.

"When she was just a girl, she expected the world

But flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep

And dreamed of

Para-Para-Paradise

Para-Para-Paradise

Para-Para-Paradise

Everytime she closed her eyes"

Ruwalk and Ka-Stern were walking in one of the corridors until the heard singing. "Who's singing?" Ruwalk asked. Kai-Stern looked around. "I think it's where that old piano we placed in that one room a few months ago." Kai-Stern asked. They then started to walk to where the music was coming from.

"When she was just a girl, she expected the world

But flew away from her reach, and the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on, it gets so heavy

The wheel breaks the butterfly

Every tear a waterfall

In the night, the stormy night, she'd closed her eyes

In the night, the storymy night, away she'd fly

And dream of

Para-Para-Paradise

Para-Para-Paradise

Para-Para-Paradise

Ooooh

She dreamed of

Para-Para-Paradise

Para-Para-Paradise

Para-Para-Paradise

Ooooh"

Ruwalk and Kai-Stern managed to find where the music was coming from and was suprised that it was Hana. They both stared at each other. Silver then perched on one of the drawers that was next to the room.

"So lying underneath the stormy skies

She'd say 'ohooohooh

I know the sun must set to rise'

This could be

Para-Para-Paradise

Para-Para-Paradise

This could be

Para-Para-Paradise

Ooooh

This could be

Para-Para-Paradise

Para-Para-Paradise

This could be

Para-Para-Paradise

Ooooh"

Silver then realized why she was doing this. He had seen Hana's past and what she does with her brother Silver arleady knows that Tetheus now knows what happened to her brother. Silver stares outside, looking at the clouds passing by. Kai-Stern and Ruwalk stared at each other, then back at Hana playing the piano.

"This could be

Para-Para-Paradise

Para-Para-Paradise

This could be

Para-Para-Paradise

Ooooh"

When Hana finished the song, a tear runs down her cheek. "I miss you, brother..." Hana whispered while cletching on the necklace he gave her. It was a cross with a black diamond incrested in the middle. She cried softly to herself. She then felt someone's hand rubbing her back softly. She turns and sees Kai-Stern. He smiled sadly at her. She then buried her head to his chest with her hands clentching onto his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair lightly. Ruwalk then saw dark clouds covering the skies. "It's going to storm." Ruwalk whispered to himself. Kai-Stern was still hugging Hana, letting her know that him and the other members are always with her every step of the way. Hana thinked of the officers as her brothers now, since they cared about her so much. Kai-Stern then pulled away, staring at Hana. He then rest his hand on her cheek, making her look at him. "We're always going to be there for you, Hana..." Kai-Stern said while kneeling infront of her. She blushed. "...promise?" Hana asked. He smiled and rest his forehead against her, like how her brother does. "...I promise." Kai-Stern whispered. She wrapped her arms around him once more. She felt a tight embrace from him in return. "We care about you, Hana. We want you to be happy here." Kai-Stern said in a gentle voice. She did want to be happy, just don't know how. Except for her brother, there was no one else that actually cared about her, until she came to the world of Dragon Knights and actually made a bond with the officers, her favorite characters in the series. She will try her best to be strong; for her new friends, Lord Lykouleon, for Dusis, and for her brother.

Ch.5 Up soon

I used "Paradise" by Coldplay.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from Dragon Knights, only Hana. All of the characters of Dragon Knights belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. Oh, Great Mineko, teach me your great ways of art and dragons!

Ch.5 The Stars/ Not Alone 

Hana once more wakes up from the nightmare about her waking up in the basement of her parent's house. She was sweating and breathing fast while her heart was racing at incredible speed. She looks at her surrounding, seeing herself in the castle. Silver wakes up and saw his master freaking out. Silver walks up to her cautiously towards Hana. "_Are you alright master?"_ Silver asked. Hana wrapped her arms around Silver, hugging him tightly. Silver felt the tears landing on top of his head. He folded his wings around her. She pulled away and stared at her dragon. "I...need some fresh air...I'll be back." Hana said. Silver stares at her with a curious look as he watches her master leaving her bedroom. Hana slipped outside and sits under a lilac tree, staring at the stars. She remembers herself and her older brother sneaking out of the house and watch the stars all night. A single tear runs down Hana's cheek. She shivers from the cold breeze. She suddenly felt a cloak around her shoulders, keeping her warm. She turns around and sees Lord Lykouleon "Is something wrong, Hana?" Lykouleon asked. "...couldn't sleep." Hana said. Lykouleon then sat next to her, staring at the stars with her. "The stars look beautiful tonight. It's been awhile since I saw this many stars." Lykouleon said. Hana stares at him. He smiled at her. She smiled gently and stares at the sky. "...my brother and I use to do this all the time. We would find a field and lay down and stare at the stars until I fall back asleep or until morning." Hana said while holding the necklace her brother gave her. She felt Lykouleon stroking her hair softly. She think of Lykouleon her father. "...Lord Lykouleon?" Hana asked first. Lykouleon stared at her. "Yes, Hana?" Lykouleon asked. "Is...it okay...if I can...call you 'dad' sometimes?" Hana asked in a nervous voice. Lykouleon stares at her suprised, then smiled gently of why she asked her the question. He puts his hand around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "...I don't mind at all..." Lykouleon said in a gentle voice. She rest her hand on his chest while resting her head against his shoulder. Lykouleon stares at the stars with Hana. "Are you going to call Raseleane 'mom' as well?" Lykouleon asked. Hana smiled and nodded. Lykouleon smiled gently and rubbed her back softly. Lykouleon then saw Silver landing right next to him. "Hello, Silver." Lykouleon said. Silver bowed his head to the dragon lord. Silver stares at Hana. She fell asleep. Silver then stares at Lord Lykouleon. Lykouleon stares at Hana and saw she had fallen asleep. He smiled and stroked her hair lightly. "...your majesty?" A voice asked. Lykouleon turns around and sees Tetheus in his security suit, which was a black tie with darkish grey outfit with black boots. "Hello, Tetheus." Lykouleon said in a quiet voice. He then noticed Hana asleep right next to Lord Lykouleon. "Is she asleep?" Tetheus asked. "Yeah..." Lykouleon whispered. Tetheus smiled and brushed the hair away that was hiding her face. "I was wondering where she was. She wasn't in her room when I was securing the castle." Tetheus said. Lykouleon smiled at the sleeping girl. "Tetheus, can you keep Hana company? I need to head back to Raseleane." Lykouleon asked. Tetheus stares at him suprised, but then nods in agreement. Tetheus sits down right next to Hana. He felt her cuddling close to him. He heard Lykouleon chuckling. He sighed deeply. He stares at the stars. _"Why would she be out here this late at night?"_ Tetheus thought to himself. Soon, Tetheus started to carry Hana inside the castle. Hana opened her eyes and saw Tetheus. "Tetheus?" Hana asked. Tetheus stares at her. "Yes?" Tetheus asked. "Why...are you up this late?" Hana asked. Tetheus stares at her then got a better grip of her. "I should be asking you the same question." Tetheus said. Hana blushed. "I...kinda had a bad dream. So I went out for some fresh air. Lord Lykouleon kept me company until I fell asleep." Hana said. "Well, to answer your question, I'm head of security, so it's my job to secure the castle at night." Tetheus said. Hana stares at him. She leaned her head against his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. "Can I ask you something?" Hana asked. Tetheus stares at her. "What is it?" Tetheus asked. She hesitated. "...how did you join the dragon tribe? I learned how Kai-Stern, Alfeegi, and Ruwalk joined the dragon tribe, but I never learned how you joined." Hana asked. She barely knows about his past in the manga, since she thought he was scary at first, but never learned how he joined. Tetheus stares at her. "...It's late, so I'll you tomorrow." Tetheus said. Hana looked down, thinking that he was upset that she asked him that question, but Tetheus knew what she was thinking of. "I'm not upset with you, Hana. I'm just saying its late. I promise I'll tell you tomorrow." Tetheus said. Hana then puts her hands on his shoulders. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Tetheus sighed. He suddenly saw Ruwalk. He smiled. "How is she?" Ruwalk asked. Tetheus stares at her. "She was outside and Lord Lykouleon kept her company for awhile. Then I came outside and found them and Lord Lykouleon asked me to keep her company. She just now fell asleep." Tetheus said. Hana shifted a little. Ruwalk smiled. "I can take her to her room if you want." Ruwalk offered. Tetheus stares at her. "You sure?" Tetheus asked. Ruwalk smiled. Tetheus then handed Hana to Ruwalk. Ruwalk got a better grip of the sleeping Hana. Tetheus watches Ruwalk as he carried Hana away. Ruwalk stared at Hana, her head resting on her shoulder. Ruwalk smiled gently. He gently put Hana on her bed, covering her up with her bed sheets to her neck. He stroked her hair softly. Hana cuddled into her pillow. Ruwalk smiled and closed the door lightly behind him as he leaves Hana's room.

It was raining the following day, and Hana saw Tetheus staring at the rain outside the window. Tetheus noticed Hana and smiled gently. Hana soon stand next to him, staring at the rain dripping outside of the balcony. "You wanted to know about how I joined the dragon tribe?" Tetheus asked. Hana nods. He sighed and stares at the rain. "I was once a demon before I joined the dragon tribe." Tetheus said. Hana stares at him. "Really?" Hana asked. Tetheus nods. "I lived in Aranis with two little siblings. When the war broke out between the demon king and dragon king, I was seperated from them. I was then rescued by Lord Lykouleon. He helped me, so I vowed to serve him in return. I was a canidate of the black dragon crystal. With the crystal, I became the Black Dragon Officer." Tetheus said. Hana stares at him. "Do you know what happened to your siblings?" Hana asked. Tetheus shook his head. "I had a brother and sister, but I never knew what happened to them, so they are probably dead now." Tetheus said. Hana rubbed his back softly. "You know, you still have a family no matter what Tetheus." Hana said. Tetheus stares at Hana. "The dragon tribe is your family. Ruwalk, Alfeegi, Kai-Stern, Lord Lykouleon, Queen Raseleane...and me. I consider you as family to me, and that includes everyone in the dragon tribe." Hana said while smiling. Tetheus smiled gently at her from what she said. "...thank you." Tetheus said in a gentle voice. Hana smiled at him and stared at the rain. A single tear runs down her cheek. She really did consider the dragon tribe as her family; her real family. She never felt this free and warm in years. She suddenly felt a hand on the top of her head; stroking it gently. She turns to Tetheus. He smiles at her, which made Hana smiled back. She then thought of an idea to repay from what the dragon tribe did for her.

Next day, Hana had been so occupied in her room for a long time. The officers, Lykouleon, and Raseleane are beginning to worry about her. "Is something wrong with Hana? I haven't seen her since this morning." Ruwalk said. Alfeegi shrugged. "She went to town this morning after breakfast and she came back soon, then I haven't seen her since." Alfeegi said. "If I made you guys worried, I'm sorry. I was working on something." A voice said. Ruwalk and Alfeegi turned around and saw Hana. "Working on what?" Kai-Stern asked. Tetheus stares at her with concern. "I already gave Lord Lykouleon and Lady Raseleane their gifts, but your guys' were kinda hard." Hana said. "Gifts?" Alfeegi asked. Hana smiled gently. "You guys...did so much for me, so I want to give you guys something for everything that you did for me." Hana said while blushing lightly. She gave the four officers four small clayed statues of dragons. She gave Ruwalk a yellowed clayed dragon statue, Alfeegi a white clayed dragon statue, Kai-Stern a blue clayed dragon statue, and Tetheus a black clayed dragon statue. "Did you make these, Hana?" Ruwalk asked. Hana nods. "It took me awhile, but I managed to finish them today. I hope you guys like them." Hana said. She then soon left them alone and went outside. She climbed up a tree and sat upon a branch. She stares at the clouds passing by in the sky. She felt the branch tilting a little, feeling herself falling out of the tree. She suddenly felt herself in someone's arms. She opened them and saw Alfeegi with a concern look. "You okay?" Alfeegi asked. Hana nods. He gently put Hana on the ground. "Thanks for the save, Alfeegi." Hana said while blushing lightly. "We liked the gifts you gave us, Hana. We really appreciated it. It must of took you a long time to make." Alfeegi said. Hana smiled at him and hugged him. Alfeegi stood there in suprise, but then returned the hug. "Thank you...for all you guys did. I wanted to show my appretiation to you guys." Hana said. Alfeegi smiled gently. Alfeegi pulled away and stared at Hana. She smiled at him. She realized how close they were to each other and blushed. Alfeegi then noticed his arms still wrapped around Hana and quickly let go. "S-sorry..." Alfeegi said. Hana smiled. "It's okay..." Hana said. Ruwalk then saw Alfeegi and Hana near the tree. "There you are, I was looking for you guys." Ruwalk said. He then noticed the blush on Hana's face. "You okay, Hana?" Ruwalk said. Hana nods. "I'm fine...j-just a little stiff was all." Hana said. Ruwalk stared at Alfeegi. "She almost fell out of the tree, but I managed to catch her." Alfeegi said. Ruwalk then smiled. "As long as you're okay." Ruwalk said. Alfeegi and Hana stares at Ruwalk as he walks away. "Well, I better get back to my paper work. I'll see you later, Hana." Alfeegi said while scruffing Hana's head lightly. Hana smiled gently as Alfeegi walks away. She was glad that they liked the gift. She felt Silver perched on her shoulder. She smiled and stroked her dragon. "They really liked the gifts I made them, Silver." Hana said. Silver smiled. _"I'm curious, master; where did you get your amazing art talents? Those statues were in perfect shape and position."_ Silver asked. "My older brother taught me." Hana said. Silver smiled. Hana walked inside the castle with her dragon, feeling free for the first time of her life.

Ch.6 Up soon


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from Dragon Knights, only Hana. All of the characters of Dragon Knights belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. Oh, Great Mineko, teach me your great ways of art and dragons!

Ch.6 The Stones/Stronger

Hana was called in to Lord Lykouleon's office. She knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. The door opened, revealing Tetheus who was now walking out. She nods politely at Tetheus and then walked inside Lykouleon's office. "Good, you're here. I know it's all of a sudden, but I'm sending you on a mission. I need you to retrieve the stones of Fuma from a small island that is south from Dusis." Lykouleon said. Hana nods. "Will I be going alone?" Hana asked. "No. I'm sending the officers with you. I'm still concern about your safety, but I promise that they will protect you well." Lykouleon said with a gentle smile. Hana nods. "They are outside waiting at the gate for you. I need to give you something before you go, though." Lykouleon said while getting up from his chair. Hana stares at him. He tied a necklace around his neck. It was a ruby red jewel on a black string. "It's the Light Dragon Amulet. It will protect you from demon aura and demons that try to attack you." Lykouleon said. Hana nods. She suddenly felt his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Be careful, Hana." Lykouleon said. Hana returned the hug. "I will, sir." Hana whispered. Lykouleon pulled away and stared at Hana. "You better go. Alfeegi can be a little impatient." Lykouleon said. Hana smiled and managed to get to the gate on time. "You ready, Hana?" Kai-Stern said. Hana nods. Silver perched on her shoulder. "Let's get to the docks before it gets dark." Alfeegi said. Hana nods. During the walk, she asked Tetheus a question. "Tetheus, what is the Stone of Fuma?" Hana asked. "It's a stone that can affect a demon really well. It damages them deeply. Think of it as a stone that paralyzes your enemy. So, we need to get it before Nadil and his army destroys it." Tetheus said. "The demon king?" Hana asked. Tetheus nods. Hana stares at Silver. Silver nods as well. They reached the docks and managed to get a boat. In the last few hours, they were in the middle of the ocean. Hana stares at the water, seeing fish surrounding the boat. She stroked the top of the fish as it's back was on the surface of the water. A dark shadow came underneath the boat. "There...aren't demons in these waters, are there?" Hana asked. Tetheus stares at the water. "Don't worry, it's not a demon. Just a whale." Tetheus said. (I don't know if there whales in the book, so I'm putting one in there) It's head reached the surface. Hana stroked it lightly. It let out a roar, which startled Alfeegi and Ruwalk. Hana giggled. She stares back at the whale. It scooted closer to near Hana. She kept stroking the whale. "It's weird...how all animals never attack me." Hana said. Ruwalk smiled. "They probably know that you are a good person then." Ruwalk said. Hana smiled gently. "Probably..." Hana whispered. The whale roared and went back inside the water. Hana soon started to drift to sleep. She felt someone covering her with a blanket. A few hours, she woke up; feeling something was wrong. It was dark out. She saw the officers asleep. Hana got her sword out. _"Something's wrong here..."_ Hana thought to herself. She saw a dark shadow underneath the boat. It was long like a serpant. "Guys, wake up." Hana whispered. They didn't hear her. She glared at them. She splashed water at them. "Wake up!" Hana yelled. They woke up. "What, Hana?" Alfeegi said in a mean tone, mad for being awaken from being soaken wet. Ruwalk noticed Hana's sword out. "What is it?" Ruwalk asked. "There's something down there and I don't think it's the whale from before." Hana said. Tetheus noticed the shadow figure in the water. He summoned his sword. The figure revealed a water demon. It spotted Hana. She tighten the grip of her sword. When the demon was about to attack, it suddenly cried in pain. She then noticed why. She stared at the necklace. It was the Light Dragon Amulet that Lykouleon gave her, it was affecting the demon. She jumped off the boat and landed on the demon's back. She then stabbed the demon's head with her sword. It let out a shriek. When she thought it was dead, Hana jumped back to the boat, but the demon grabbed her. When the demon was about to attack her, she sliced it's throat. It released it's grip, making Hana land in the water, sinking at the bottom with the dead demon. She suddenly felt herself on something. She was back on the surface. She was on top of the whale's back from earlier. The whale swimmed to the side of the boat. Ruwalk helped her inside the boat. "You okay?" Ruwalk asked. Hana nodded. "J...just cold is all." Hana said Tetheus took off his coat and puts it around her shoulder. She felt Ruwalk's arms around her. She stares at the whale. "Thank you...for saving me." Hana said. The whale roared and went back to the waters. Hana soon drifted to sleep. Ruwalk kept his arms around Hana as she was sleeping. "She's getting better each day." Ruwalk said. "Yeah...but splashing water on us doesn't count." Alfeegi said. "If she didn't, the demon would've killed us." Kai-Stern said. Alfeegi glares at him, then goes back to sleep. Tetheus sighs. "Let's get some sleep." Tetheus said.

Hana started to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open and saw a clothed chest. She saw Ruwalk asleep, his arms still around her; trying to keep her warm. She gently moved his arms off of her. She sat up and looked around. It was morning. She saw a beautiful sunrise. She saw the whale that helped her from the demon. She smiled and stroked the whale gently. "You think you can give the guys the wake up call?" Hana asked. Silver was up, covering his ears. The whale roared, startling the officers and waking them up. Hana covered her mouth, trying her best not to laugh. The whale stares at them. "You became buddies now?" Kai-Stern asked. Hana smiled. She saw a island. "Is that the place?" Hana asked. Tetheus stares at it. "Yep. That's the island." Tetheus said. Hana then thought of something. She grabbed the rope. "Think you can get us to shore to that island?" Hana whispered to the whale. The whale got to the back of the boat. "Hold on to something!" Hana said. Tetheus knew what she asked and held on to the side of the boat with one hand. They felt the boat being pushed by the whale. Soon, they reached to shore. Hana waved at the whale, thanking it for helping them. The whale got on it's side, waving it's flipper back to Hana. "Let's get moving." Tetheus said. Hana handed his coat. "...thank you." Hana said. Tetheus smirked. "It was nothing." Tetheus said. Hana was behind Ruwalk, and infront of Tetheus. Hana saw a cave on top of a 8 foot cliff. "Think the stones in there?" Hana asked. Alfeegi stares at the cave. "Probably." Alfeegi said. "I'll go inside the cave and get the stones." Hana offered. Kai-Stern stares at Hana. "You sure?" Kai-Stern asked. Hana nods. "I want to try something on my own this time." Hana said. Tetheus smirked. Hana stares at the cliff. "I'll give you a boost up." Tetheus offered. Hana nods. Tetheus helped her up on the cliff. "You guys going to be okay?" Hana asked. "Don't worry about us. If demons show up, we'll hold them off." Ruwalk said. Silver stares at the cave. Hana walked inside the cave _"Master, hold still for a moment."_ Silver said. Hana nods and stoods still. She suddenly saw everything in the cave, instead of darkness. _"I gave you dragon's eye. It will let you see anything that's in the dark."_ Silver said. Hana smiles at Silver. When she got deep into the cave, she saw something glowing. It was the stones. She got her bag out and put them inside a cloth. She suddenly heard an evil chuckle. She turns around and saw a man standing infront of her. He had darkish red hair and pale red eyes. "So, you're the silver knight I've been hearing about." The man said. Silver growled. She gasps. It was Nadil. She was paralyzed on the spot, too scared to move. Nadil walked towards Hana. When Silver was about to attack, Nadil knocked him out with his demon magic. Hana couldn't move. Nadil was soon infront of her. He smirked evily. Hana started to shake, breathing faster than usual. "You know what will happen, Hana." Nadil said. She saw fire right next to Nadil, revealing the Fire Demon Fedelta. Hana thought she was going to die in this cave. When she tried to attack, Nadil hitted her with demon magic, sending her to the wall of the cave. She was gripping her sword. When Nadil was about to attack, light magic was surrounding her; trying to protect her. He was suprised but then smirked. "So...Lykouleon gave you some of his magic?" Nadil asked. Hana coughed up blood. Nadil and Fedelta started to disappear. "When we meet again, you won't be lucky next time." Fedelta said. They disappeared from her sight. Silver woke up and saw his master. He rushed to her. _"You okay, Master?"_ Silver asked. Hana nods, but kept coughing up blood. Silver transformed into a silver wolf, nearly as tall as Tetheus was. Silver lowered himself, allowing Hana to slid onto his back. Silver walked out of the cave and saw the officers. He jumped down to the officers. They saw Hana passed out on Silver's back. "What happened?" Alfeegi asked. Silver looked away from them. _"...Nadil was inside the cave with her...but he let her lived though. She's in a weak state."_ Silver said. Hana woke up and slid off Silver's back. Alfeegi helped her up. "Easy...easy..." Alfeegi said. Hana buried her face into his chest, crying softly. Alfeegi stroked her hair gently. "We better get off of the island." Ruwalk said. When they reached the shore, the boat was gone. It was comepletly destroyed and burnt down. Alfeegi was carrying Hana in his arms. "What happened to the boat?" Ruwalk asked. "F...Fedelta...the fire demon..." Hana whispered. They heard a roar. It was the whale. It was waiting on the shore. The whale saw Hana and roared lightly. "I think it wants to give us a lift home." Ruwalk said. They got on the whales back. It started to swim away from the island. Hana coughed up a little blood. Alfeegi rubbed her back softly. "You're going to be okay. Just hang in there..." Alfeegi whispered. Hana closed her eyes and fell asleep. Alfeegi puts his coat around her shoulder, hoping it would keep her warm. Tetheus sat next to them. "Is she okay?" Alfeegi asked. Tetheus rest his hand on her forehead. "Demon aura is surrounding her." Tetheus said. He kept his hand on her forehead. Hana started to breathing normally. "The demon aura is gone for now, but she still needs to see a doctor." Tetheus said. Hana started to open her eyes. She tried to sit up. "Easy...lay back down." Tetheus said while putting his hand on her shoulder. Hana was resting her head against Alfeegi's shoulder. "Feeling okay?" Alfeegi asked. Hana closed her eyes. "I can...barely lift my head..." Hana whispered. Tetheus stroked her cheek lightly. "It will take time for you to get your strength back." Tetheus said. Ruwalk and Kai-Stern saw Hana awake. Hana then noticed that they weren't on the boat. The whale roared, startling Alfeegi and Ruwalk. Hana smiled and closed her eyes. "Get some sleep. It will be awhile until we reach land." Tetheus said. All Hana remembered was Alfeegi shifting a little and felt his arms around her.

Ch.7 Up soon


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from Dragon Knights, only Hana. All of the characters of Dragon Knights belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. Oh, Great Mineko, teach me your great ways of art and dragons!

Ch.7 Nightmares and Storms/Snow fall

Hana woke up from a nightmare. Instead of the same nightmare she had, it was about Nadil killing her and her close friends, the Officers. Hana looked around and saw that she and the officers were still on the back of the whale. She stares at Alfeegi, still had his arms around her. She gently removed his arms off of her and sat near the whale's head. The whale roared softly.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, staring at the stars. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ruwalk. "You okay, Hana?" Ruwalk asked. Hana just buried her face into his chest, crying softly. He knew what happened and gently rubbed her back. "It's okay..." Ruwalk whispered. She pulled away and stared at him. "Do you want me to stay up with you until you fall back asleep?" Ruwalk asked. Hana nodded. She sat in his lap, resting her head against his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, rubbing her back lightly. He stares at the stars in the sky. Ruwalk then heard soft snoring. He saw Hana fast asleep, shifting a little. Ruwalk smiled gently and brushed her hair out of her face, falling perfectly and landing on her back and his hand. He kept rubbing her back gently.

The whale roared lightly. "Shhhhh..." Ruwalk whispered. He heard someone next to him. He turns and saw Alfeegi. "She asleep?" Alfeegi asked. Ruwalk nodded. Alfeegi sighed deeply. "Poor girl. She's going through alot right now." Alfeegi said while stroking Hana's head lightly. Ruwalk nodded in agreement. He felt Hana cuddling closer to him.

"We might as well get some sleep." Alfeegi said. Ruwalk nods in agreement. Ruwalk stares at Hana sleeping in his lap. He closed his eyes slowly and drifted to sleep as well, still having his arms around Hana.

Hana suddenly felt a drip of water landing on her cheek. She also felt herself being carried by someone. She opened her eyes and saw rain clouds over her head. She then saw Ruwalk carrying her. She blushed lightly. Ruwalk saw Hana awake. "Oh, you're awake." Ruwalk said while smiling. Hana blushed a light pink again. "Guys, she's awake." Ruwalk said. The officers stared at Hana. Kai-Stern saw that it was starting to rain. "We better find shelter." Kai-Stern.

They found a cave for them to take shelter. Ruwalk gently lays Hana on the ground. "You still sleepy, Hana?" Ruwalk asked. Hana nods lightly and closed her eyes. She felt dizzy ever since her first encounter with Nadil. She was suddenly woke up from a thunder sound. It was storming out. Three of the four officers were asleep. Tetheus was the only one awake, keeping watch.

Hana walked up and sat next to Tetheus. "What is it?" Tetheus asked. "...can't sleep." Hana whispered. A flash of lightning lights the room. She put her on his arm. Tetheus then notice Hana shaking lightly. "Hana, what is really wrong?" Tetheus asked. Hana stares outside. "I'm...don't like...thunderstorms." Hana confessed. Tetheus stares at Hana. He sighed and puts Hana in his lap. "Did it have to do with your parents?" Tetheus asked. Hana nods. "My...parents would make me stay outside when it's storming out. Even if I try to get inside, they lock all of the doors and windows. I...had to...take shelter near a tree...so..." Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Tetheus rubbed her back softly. "...it's okay, it's okay..." Tetheus whispered. She found her hands clentching to his shirt. In awhile, Hana drifted to sleep. Tetheus brushed the tear stains off of her cheek softly. He then put his coat around the both of them. Tetheus then soon drifted to sleep, resting his head on the top of her head.

Hana suddenly felt a cold breeze around her shoulder. She shivers from the breeze and cuddles closer. She felt a hand around her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Tetheus asleep, with his coat both around them, with his hand around her shoulder. She suddenly saw a white flake land on her shoulder. She looked outside and saw it snowed out. "Guys, wake up!" Hana said. Tetheus and the others woke up. "It snowed." Hana said. Ruwalk looked outside. "...how can it snow in the middle of the summer?" Ruwalk asked. "Snow and Ice demons...probably." Tetheus said. Hana walked out, staring outside.

They started to walk back to the castle. Hana felt Ruwalk tapping on her shoulder. "Watch this." Ruwalk whispered. He made a snowball. Hana stared at him confused. Ruwalk then threw the snowball at Tetheus. He turned around. Ruwalk pointed at Hana. Hana gulped and shook her head. Tetheus stares at Hana and kept walking. Han elbowed Ruwalk lightly. Another hour later, Ruwalk threw another snowball at Tetheus. He turned around. Hana pointed at Ruwalk with a calm expression. Ruwalk smiled nervously. Hana suddenly saw Ruwalk got hit with a snowball. Hana laughed lightly. Tetheus smiled lightly and kept walking.

During the walk, Hana started to feel dizzy. It's been happening since this morning. Hana leaned against a tree. _"What's wrong, master?"_ Silver asked. "I...just need to take a break." Hana said while sitting on a log. She suddenly saw the officers gone from her sight. "Guys? Where'd you go?" Hana asked. She then started to get scared. She was lost and had no idea how to find them. Their footprints disappeared from the snow. Hana then found a cave, taking shelter when the snow storm started. Hana shivered because her coat wasn't helping her keep warm. She suddenly felt something warm around her. She turns and saw Silver transform into a wolf, trying to keep her warm. She smiled. and then fell asleep. Silver laid his head low, falling asleep.

Meanwhile, the officers were looking for Hana. "Hana! You around! Hana!" Kai-Stern yelled. There was no answer. He found the three officers. "Did you guys find her?" Kai-Stern. "Nothing yet." Ruwalk said. Alfeegi then saw foot prints. "Guys, I found something!" Alfeegi said. They followed the prints until they found a cave. They suddenly saw

Hana walked out of the cave. "Guys!" Hana yelled. They sighed in relief. "Sorry, Hana. We thought you were behind us." Kai-Stern said. Hana smiled. "No. It's my fault. I didn't keep up with you guys. I got dizzy so I took a break, then you guys were gone." Hana said. She was shivering. Silver was behind her. "You probably didn't have your full powers back yet since the encounter with Nadil." Tetheus said.

Hana sighed. "You think you can walk?" Ruwalk asked. Hana nodded. Silver stood beside her as wolf, in case she needed support. Hana started to walk, staying right behind the officers. They soon got to the castle, seeing Lord Lykouleon waiting for them. He smiled gently. Hana smiled at him. The officers walked inside the castle, leaving Hana alone with Lord Lykouleon. "You okay, Hana. You look a little pale." Lykouleon asked. Hana nodded. "I'm fine. Just need some sleep is all." Hana said. Silver sighed. Silver then helped Hana walked inside.

She was sitting on the couch, sipping some hot chocolate, keeping her warm. She saw Alfeegi sitting next to her. "You sure you're feeling okay, Hana?" Alfeegi asked. Hana nods and took a sip. "I'm fine." Hana said. Alfeegi then started to rub her back softly. "If there is anything you want to talk about, you can always tell us Hana. We'll listen to you." Alfeegi said. Hana smiled lightly. "I'm tired so I'm heading for bed. I'll see you in the morning." Hana said. She walked inside her room and laid on her bed. Silver was curled right next to her head. Hana closed her eyes and fell asleep. She heard someone walked in. She stayed asleep. She felt the person stroking her hair. "Sweet dreams, Hana. I'll see you in the morning." The voice said. The person walked out of the room, closing the door lightly. Hana smiled and fell back asleep.

Ch.8 up soon


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from Dragon Knights, only Hana. All of the characters of Dragon Knights belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. Oh, Great Mineko, teach me your great ways of art and dragons!

Ch.8 The Dragon and Demon King/Sacrifices 

Hana wakes up, it was the middle of the night. She suddenly heard creaks near her room. She walked up to the door and opened it lightly. She suddenly saw a wing of a dragon. Hana followed the person outside and revealed Lykouleon with his dragon, Dues. Hana was staring at him confused. Silver perched on her shoulder. _"I guess you don't know what happened yet. You were asleep for a few days."_ Silver said. Hana stares at him. _"...Raseleane was kidnapped."_ Silver said. Hana stares at Lykouleon. "Silver, I want you to stay here at the castle." Hana said. Silver stares at her shock. _"Are you going with him!"_ Silver asked. Hana nods. "You may not believe me, but I know that something bad will happen if I'm not with him." Hana said. Silver sighed and nuzzled the side of her face. _"Please be careful."_ Silver said. Hana nods.

She followed Lykouleon outside, then suddenly saw Ruwalk talking to Lykouleon. _"Master, I gave you the ability to transform into anything. Just use it wisely. It will waste your energy greatly if not usen right."_ Silver said. Hana nods. Lykouleon was soon out of the castle gate. She was about to leave until she saw Alfeegi talking to Ruwalk. Hana transformed herself as a blue beautiful bird with ruby red eyes, big enought to carry at least two people. She spreaded her wings and took off. Alfeegi noticed the bird. "What's wrong, Alfeegi?" Ruwalk asked while looking behind him. He stares at the bird. "...nothing." Alfeegi said. He knew what the bird was, then smiled gently. Ruwalk was inside. Alfeegi stares at the bird, disappeareing from his sight. _"Be careful...both of you."_ Alfeegi thought to himself.

Hana was following Lykouleon from behind, still disguise as a majestic bird. She saw Lord Lykouleon walked inside a cave. She followed Lykouleon inside, without being spotted. He was talking to the faerie elder, the leader of the faerie/elf clan. "Well, I need some of your blood." The faerie elder said. Hana stares at Lykouleon, seeing a concern look on his face. "But my blood is..." "I know, it's poison...but not unless treated by magic." The faerie said. The faerie noticed Hana. "It seems someone has followed you here, worried about you, Lord Lykouleon." The faerie elder said. Lykouleon turned around and saw a blue bird.

Hana sighed and walked foward. "I guess it's true from what I've been hearing. About the Silver Dragon Knight." The faerie said. Lykouleon stares at the bird shocked. "...Hana?" Lykouleon asked. Hana looked away in shame, feeling bad for following him instead of resting. Instead, she felt Lykouleon's hand stroking the top of her head, making her transform back to her human form. "You're worried about me..aren't you?" Lykouleon asked. Hana nods. "Do the officers know you're missing?" Lykouleon asked. Hana shrugged. "...I think Alfeegi knows, because he saw me following you when you left the castle. He saw through my disguise." Hana said. Lykouleon nods. She suddenly felt a cold breeze, the fire went out. "It's the beasts." The faerie elder said. "Hana, Dues, stay here." Lykouleon ordered. Dues perched on Hana's shoulder.

"So, you are the Silver Dragon Knight?" The faerie elder asked. Hana nodded. For some reason, Hana knew he was smiling. "Lykouleon must be really important to you, and so are the other members." The faerie elder said. Hana nodded. "I...think of Lykouleon and Raselane as my mom and dad. The officer...I think of them as my older brothers. They tried so hard, trying to protect me and make me happy. Now, I want to return the favor for them." Hana said. Dues chirped lightly. She smiled and stroked his mane. "If Kai-Stern didn't found me in the forest that day, I wouldn't been this opened and I would end up only worse." Hana said. "Well, from what I heard, Lykouleon does think of you as his daughter. He's a great man." The faerie elder said. Soon, everything went silent. Hana walked outside, with Dues perched on her shoulder and the faerie elder following her. She suddenly saw the two demon dogs, Snow Crewger and Ice Illuser.

Hana kneeled down and stroked the top of Crewger's head. She felt Illuser nuzzling her from behind. _"You are the Silver Knight?"_ A voice said. She looks around. She stares at Crewger and Illuser. "Did...you say something?" Hana asked. They nodded. _"Silver gave you the ability to understand us. Only you have the power to have it."_ Illuser said. Hana rubbed her head. "Silver...you are much stranger than the wind dragon..." Hana whispered to herself. She suddenly saw a hand infront of her. Lykouleon was offering his hand to help Hana up. She smiled and took the out stretched hand, allowing him to help her up. Hana followed Lykouleon behind, with Crewger and Illuser beside her. Infront of them was Nadil's castle. Hana was scared of going in. Crewger nuzzled her hand. _"We will protect you. Lykouleon would do the same. So, don't be scared."_ Crewger said. Hana nodded. They were inside. "Crewger, Illuser, where is Raseleane?" Lykouleon asked. Hana tried to focus her power. Illuser started to growl. "Down, Illuser. They're gone." Lykouleon said. "Lykouleon, she's in there." Hana said. It was a very large room. She saw Raseleane with a blank expression on her face. Hana clenched to her sword. "Well, we meet again, Silver knight. I'm suprise you are still alive." Nadil said. Hana started to focus her powers. "...I've been through worst." Hana said.

Lykouleon started to battle Nadil. When she heard Nadil chanting a spell, she suddenly saw Lykouleon in pain. Illuser interupted his spell. Hana saw Illuser got hurt from Nadil's fire spell. Lykouleon stood up. Nadil then summoned a katana, pointing it to Lykouleon. Lykouleon suddenly saw blood infront of him. A dragon, which was black and white, took the hit for Lykouleon. It had many deep cuts all over it's body, bleeding to death. The dragon collapsed. Nadil smirked evily. "Well, it looks like your silver knight took the heat for you..." Nadil said. Illuser stood up and sacrificed all of his powers to help Lykouleon. Lykouleon then cut off Nadil's head. Lykouleon rushed to Hana. "Hana! Can you hear me! Hana!" Lykouleon asked. Hana had her eyes opened slightly. Lykouleon stroked the top of her head gently. "It's okay...you're going to be fine. Just stay with me..." Lykouleon asked. Hana tried her best to stay awake. She started to close her eyes.

Hana felt someone stroking her hair lightly. She opened her eyes and saw Raseleane smiling at her gently. She sat up slowly. "You okay, dear?" Raseleane asked. Hana nodded. "My whole body hurts." Hana whispered. She had bandages all over of her body. "The faerie elder tried his best to heal you, but Nadil's spell was too powerful to break. You'll feel soar for awhile, but you are going to be okay." Raseleane said. Hana tried to stand up, but fell back down. Lykouleon saw her awake and hugged her lightly. "Ow." Hana mumbled. Lykouleon pulled away. "Sorry, Hana. I...didn't want to lose you either." Lykouleon said. Hana suddenly felt tears rolling donw her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Lykouleon...I'm sorry." Hana said. Lykouleon stares at her confused. "The reason why I took the hit for you...because...I didn't want to see the people I care so much get taken away from me. I...don't want to be alone again..." Hana said. Lykouleon hugged her gently. "...I understand..." Lykouleon said. "We better get back to the castle. You sneaked out, didn't you." Raseleane asked. "Oh, right. Alfeegi must be worried sick." Lykouleon said. Lykouleon picked Hana up gently. He wasn't suprised to see Hana asleep.

Hana felt something next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Crewger sleeping next to her on her bed. Crewger opened his eyes, seeing Hana awake. He wagged his tail and licked her face lightly. She hugged Crewger lightly. "I miss you too, Crewger." Hana said. She saw a crutch on the side of the bed. "This is for me?" Hana asked. Crewger nodded. Her left arm was in a cast. She grabbed the crutch and stood up. Crewger followed her from behind. In the hallway, she saw Lykouleon. "How are you feeling?" Lykouleon asked. "Just a little soar, but I'm fine." Hana said. She then thought of the officers. They must be worried about her from sneaking out. Lykouleon knew what she was thinking about. "They are in the officer lounge if you want to see them." Lykouleon said. Hana looked down. "What will they think if they see me like this?" Hana asked. Crewger whined lightly, to get her attention. Hana stares at him. _"Don't worry. They won't hate you. They understand what you had to do and they understand the situation."_ Crewger said. Hana stares at Lykouleon. He smiled and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to come with you?" Lykouleon asked. Hana shook her head. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good luck." Lykouleon whispered to her ear.

Hana was infront of the officer lounge; still scared of going inside. Crewger nuzzled her hand. Hana nodded and knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice said. It was Alfeegi's. Hana walked inside, seeing all of the officers in a meeting. She blushed lightly. "Was I...interrupting something?" Hana asked. They saw her in her condition. A cast supporting her left arm, holding a crutch to support her. They were bandages all over her. She looked away. "Wait." Tetheus said. Hana stares at them. A single tear runs down her cheek. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Tetheus. He kneeled infront of her. "It's okay, Hana. Lykouleon told us what happened. You don't need to be scared of us." Tetheus said. She wrapped one of her arm around his shoulder, crying softly onto his shirt. Tetheus hugged her softly, stroking her hair lightly. "I'm really sorry...something was going to happen to him if I didn't follow him...I'm really sorry." Hana whispered. Tetheus tighten the hug, trying his best not to hurt her with her condition. "It's okay, Hana...we understand what you had to do...we're not mad at you." Tetheus said. She pulled away, staring at the officers. They smiled at her, making her smiled back. Tetheus helped her up. "How long did the doctor say it will take for you to heal?" Ruwalk asked. Hana shrugged. "The faerie elder was trying to heal me, but Nadil's spell was too powerful, so the wounds will have to heal naturally. Might take a week or two." Hana said. Crewger stares at Hana.

Hana tried to walk outside, but it was really hard for her. She suddenly felt someone carrying her. It turned out to be Kai-Stern. "Don't worry, I got you." Kai-Stern said. Hana smiled gently. They stared at the sunset. "Thank you...for everything you guys you are doing for me." Hana said. Kai-Stern smiled. "It was nothing, Hana. Actually, we want to thank you, Hana." Kai-Stern said. Hana stares at him. "For what?" Hana asked. Kai-Stern puts her down gently, then pulled her into a hug. "For helping us open up...we do think of you as our little sister, Hana. We want to protect you." Kai-Stern said. Hana hugged him in return, trying her best not to cry. "Plus, we want to show you something." A voice said. It turned out to be the other officers. Silver was already in his duel form. Alfeegi offered his hand to help Hana on. Hana took his hand, allowing him to help her on, since it was hard for her. Silver took off into the sky. Hana smiled sadly when she saw the sunset. Soon, Silver landed. It turned out to be a spring with a beautiful waterfall. It was breath taking for her. "This use to be Ruwalk's spot, until Alfeegi followed him one day." Tetheus said. Ruwalk looked away, blushing lightly. "If you ever feel like to come here, ask one of us." Kai-Stern said. Hana smiled at them. "Thank you guys...it's really sweet of you." Hana said as a single tear runs down her cheek. Soon, they headed back to the castle. Hana fell asleep. When they got back, Tetheus carried her to her room. He felt her cuddling closer to him. He smiled and sighed at the same time. He laid her down on her bed gently. Crewger and Silver laid next to Hana. Tetheus turned off the lights, letting Hana sleep.

Ch.9 Up soon


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from Dragon Knights, only Hana. All of the characters of Dragon Knights belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. Oh, Great Mineko, teach me your great ways of art and dragons! I have to make a closing on this story. Just now making the sequel to this story as it is. Hope you enjooy the story.

Ch.9 Demons/Good-Bye for Now

Hana was at the spring with Ruwalk, Kai-Stern and Alfeegi. Tetheus had to check on something so he said he'll join them soon. Hana was stroking Silver as he was sleeping in her lap. Crewger was laying next to her. Hana let out a yawn. Crewger perked his head up and stares at Hana. _"Didn't sleep well?"_ Crewger asked. Hana shook her head. She kept having Nightmares of Nadil. Alfeegi stares at Hana. "You okay, Hana?" Alfeegi asked. Hana nodded and yawned. "Just didn't get alot sleep is all." Hana said. She closed her eyes and took a quick nap. When she woke up, the officers were gone. Silver and Crewger were gone as well. "Alfeegi?...Ruwalk, Kai-Stern? Crewger?" Hana called. There was no answer.

Hana walked in the forest by herself, trying to find a way back the castle. She heard chuckling. She turned around and saw familiar red eyes. It was Nadil. Hana backed up a few steps until her back was against a tree. "Now...where were we?" Nadil asked. Hana was too scared to move. Nadil used demon magic, but Hana deflect it with magic of her own. She deflected most of his magic, but it hit her on the arm. "You...are coming with me back to my castle." Nadil said with an evil smirk. Hana cast an fog illusion and ran as fast as she could. She was far away from Nadil, so she stopped. She felt arms around her. She tried to get out of the man's grip. "Hana, calm down! It's me!" A familiar voice said. She turned her head and saw Tetheus. She buried her head against his shoulder, clentching onto his shirt. Tetheus didn't know what happened, so he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay...it's okay." Tetheus whispered.

Hana then heard hisses in the forest. Tetheus glared at the forest. He let out a sharp whistled. Hana then heard clops from a horse. It was a black horse. Tetheus helped her on the horse then mounted on. When they were out of the forest, he wasn't suprised when Hana fell asleep. He smiled. "You must of used too much energy again." Tetheus whispered. He stroked her cheek lightly. When they reached the castle, Hana woke up. Tetheus helped her off the horse. "You okay?" Tetheus asked. Hana nodded. Tetheus knew she was lying. He kneeled infront of her. "Hana...did you see Nadil in that forest?" Tetheus asked. Hana knew she couldn't keep secrets around them, even from Tetheus. She nodded. Tetheus sighed. Hana then felt the horse nuzzling her from behind. Tetheus smiled. "I guess he likes you. Lord Lykouleon wanted me to give this to you, but Alfeegi told me something had happened, so I went out looking for you." Tetheus said.

Hana smiled at Tetheus. "...thank you." Hana said. Tetheus smirked and scruffed the top of Hana's head. He heard her laughing lightly. He chuckled under his breath, knowing that she was happy again. Before he left, he stares at Hana. "The horse's name is Shadow. Thought I would name it for you." Tetheus said. Hana smiled. Tetheus walked back inside the castle. Hana stroked Shadow gently. She took hold of the reins, then hopped on. She saw Alfeegi leaving the castle. "Alfeegi! Where are you going?" Hana asked. Alfeegi saw Hana with her black horse. "I'm going to town. I'll be back in a bit." Alfeegi said. "Can I come with you?" Hana asked. Alfeegi smiled. "Sure." Alfeegi said. Alfeegi had a darna while Hana was riding on Shadow.

During in town, she started to remember good times she had with the officers and Lord Lykouleon. She remembered how she was with the officers when the cherry blossoms were at full bloom. She was staring the blossoms on one of the branches. The officers were below her. She smiled as the petals flow in the breeze. Ruwalk saw her smiling. She pulled out a flute that Lykouleon gave her. She started to play a tune. Tetheus closed his eyes and smiled gently at the tune that Hana was playing. Ruwalk and Alfeegi stares at Hana. Kai-Stern was staring at the petals flowing in the breeze. When the she stopped playing, a single tear runs down her cheek. She was really happy here. The branch that was supporting her started to tilt foward, making Hana fall off. She felt herself in someone's arms. She opened her eyes and saw Tetheus. "You okay?" Tetheus asked. She smiled and nodded. He sighed and smiled. She stares at the blossoms with the officers. Hana then rest her head against Tetheus' shoulder, sitting between Ruwalk and Tetheus. The officers smiled at her. The memory soon faded away and Hana was knocked out of her daydreaming when her horse nuzzled the side of her head. She smiled and stroked top of his head. "Sorry, Shadow. I was daydreaming." Hana said. She was waiting outside for Alfeegi to get done with his errands. Shadow neighed softly. Hana smiled and kept stroking Shadow. Alfeegi walked outside. "You ready, Hana?" Alfeegi asked. He suddenly felt arms around him. "...thank you, Alfeegi." Hana whispered. Alfeegi hugged her in return, but still confused. Hana pulled away and stares at him. "For what?" Alfeegi asked. "...for all of the memories you and the others gave me." Hana said. Alfeegi smiled and hugged her. "...it was nothing, Hana. We just want you to be happy." Alfeegi said. Hana rememberd Kai-Stern saying that. Alfeegi and Hana then returned back to the castle.

When they got back, they saw Lord Lykouleon with the other three officers. "Did something happened?" Hana asked. Alfeegi shrugged. They saw a portal. Hana then noticed what the portal leaded to. "I...guess my time is up here?" Hana asked Lykouleon. He sighed and stroked the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I wish you can stay here with us, but you are from a different world and they need you there." Lykouleon said. Hana felt tears rolling down her cheek. "Will I see you guys again?" Hana asked. He smiled. "We will need you again someday, Hana. I promise." Lykouleon said. She hugged Lykouleon tightly. She felt a tight embrace from him in return. "We'll meet again someday, Hana. Just wait until then." Lykouleon whispered. hana nodded. She hugged the officers good-bye. She stares at Crewger and Silver. "I want you stay here until I return, Silver. Crewger, be a good boy, okay?" Hana asked. Crewger licked her face lightly. She hugged him lightly. She then hugged Silver. She stares at the portal. She took a step in and stares at them. She smiled at them. They soon disappeared. She was back on to the street where the house she lived at. She suddenly felt something in her pocket. It was a box. She opened it and saw four charms. A black diamond encrested cross, a white crystal, a shark tooth, and a yellow shining stone. She smiled. A note was inside the box. She opened it.

_Hana, _

_I thought that the officers should give you something so you can remember them. We will meet you again someday and we will need you again one day. I do consider you as my daughter...and the officers consider you as their little sister. Stay safe, be strong, and always be confident in yourself. If you ever feel alone, hold the charms close to you and you will feel the officers and myself there with you._

_Till then, _

_Lord Lykouleon _

Hana smiled gently and put the charms around her neck. She still had the Light Dragon Amulet around her neck that Lykouleon gave her. She stares at the sky. She smiled. "...I promise." Hana said. She walked onto the street, staying strong and confident. She walked inside the house she lived in. She saw her parents staring at her. She sighed and waited for about what they were going to say. When her mother came up to her, she closed her eyes tightly. The black cross that came from Tetheus shined and something had changed. "At least tell us when you are out for a while, Hana. Go to your room for now. Dinner will be ready in a little bit." Her mother said. She went to her room, which was the basement. Hana stares at the charms they gave her. She smiled. "...thank you, guys." Hana whispered. She then fell into a deep sleep, waiting for the day she will return to Dusis and as the Silver Dragon Knight.

The End!

I am now making a sequel for this story. I hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
